Child Of War
by TazGirl
Summary: Ares' son wants to kill Xena. Be kind!!! this is my first fan fic story!


Xena Fan Fiction Story

"Child of War"

Dedicated to the memory of Kevin Smith, 1963-2002

By: Stephanie a.k.a. TazGirl

Chapter 1

(Author's Note: The following scenes take place right after the end of the episode "Looking Death in the Eye")

Ares is sitting on his throne having just said goodbye to the only woman he'd ever loved and sealing her in an icy tomb. He began to try to rationalize in his head why this was happening to him. He closed his eyes, put his hands over his face and began to cry. "Why, Xena? Why did you have to die? I offered you my heart on a silver platter, not to mention the opportunity to save Eve's life. What would be so bad about being with me? I would've treated you like a queen. I loved you, Xena. I know that's hard for you to believe, but you know it's the truth. Being the God of War, I'm not used to feeling this way. I'm not _supposed_ to feel this way. I could've saved you, Xena. I could've saved you and your daughter. I even would've saved Gabrielle's life if you asked me to. I want you to know that the time I spent with you has made me a better man…well…god. I'll never forget you, Xena." 

Ares decided then and there that it was time to get on with his life. It just wasn't right for the God of War to grieve. He began to think about Mavican. (Note: She is from the episode "Succession") He wondered if she was still alive where he had left her. Xena didn't know it, but he eventually got Mavican off of those vines. He didn't bring her out of limbo though. He left her in the forest to fend for herself. It had been 10 months since he left her there, and since Xena _was _dead, he might as well check on her and maybe bring her back with him if she's still alive. 

We see Mavican sitting on the ground near a campfire. She is very dirty looking and malnourished. She is holding something in her arms that's wrapped in a blanket, but we can't tell what it is. Suddenly, Ares appears in front of her in a flash of light. He appears to be slightly impressed that she's lasted this long. "Hello again, Mavican." Ares said with a wry grin. Mavican, upon seeing him, leaned forward and spat at his feet. Ares looked down at his feet and then back at her and said, "Now, now, Mavican…is that any way to greet the God of War?" Mavican let out a sarcastic laugh and replied, "What in Tartarus do you want, Ares? You left me here to die! Do you expect me to throw my arms around you and thank you?" Ares just laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit, have you, babe?" Mavican shot him a look that would turn a man into stone. "So" said Ares, "What's that you're holding there hmmm?" Mavican rolled her eyes not believing what she's hearing. "Do you really want to know, Ares? Because I'll tell you what this is!" she fumed, "This is your son, Ares! Remember that night we had together before you sent me here?" Ares' mouth dropped open. He didn't know what to say next. A grin began to form on his face. "You know" Ares began, "Perhaps I was wrong about you. I think it's time to get you out of here." With a flash of light, Ares, Mavican, and the child are gone.

Chapter 2

25 YEARS LATER….

It was a bright sunny day. Xena was fastening Argo II's saddle while Gabrielle put out their campfire. As the pair began to start travelling, Xena suddenly got an irritated look on her face. "What's wrong, Xena?" asked Gabrielle. "I smell a rat." replied Xena as she turned around. "ARES! Show yourself!" Xena commanded as she drew her sword. In a flash of light Ares appeared in front of her with a smug grin on his face. "You always give me the warmest greetings, Xena. No wonder we get along so well." Said Ares with a chuckle. "How about a nice warm _goodbye_ now, Ares?" Xena replied with a stone expression on her face. Ares frowned slightly. "Now is that any way to talk to the god who saved your daughter's life and saved your little bard friend's life more than once?" Xena rolled her eyes skyward. "Ares", Xena said with annoyance, "You know I'm grateful and always will be. Now _what _do you want?" 

Ares sighed. "O.K. O.K. I'll cut to the chase." he said pensively. "I'm bored. I need to stir up some trouble, and I'd like your cooperation." Xena and Gabrielle laugh in unison. "I'm serious, Xena!" shouted Ares, "You don't understand what it's like to be the God of War and not be able to start or be involved with any wars!" Ares looked down at his feet and mumbled "No one respects me anymore and it's all because I'm in love with you, Xena." Gabrielle stifled a laugh. Xena put a hand to her ear and said, "What was that, Ares? We didn't quite hear you."

"You heard me, Xena and you know it!" Ares growled. "Ares", Xena began, "You know we're not going to allow you to slaughter innocent people just to get your reputation back." Ares grinned evilly and said, "Yes, I know that. Which is why I decided to tell you about my intention. It'll make this so much more fun! What I had in mind isn't exactly a war. It's more of a test." "Why are you doing this, Ares? Xena gave you your god hood back didn't she? Is this how you're repaying her?" Gabrielle fumed. Ares grinned smugly and replied, "As I explained in a parable I once told Xena, 'I'm the God of War. It's what I do.'" With that, Ares vanished in a flash of light.

Gabrielle stomped her feet in anger and shouted "Why Xena? Why is he doing this?" Xena smiled at her partner and replied "Don't worry, Gabrielle. Whatever he's got up his slimy sleeve, we'll be a step ahead of him." "I hope you're right, Xena" Gabrielle sighed, "We're getting too old for this crap." 

Ares sat on this throne and laughed to himself. "Those two have no idea what they're getting themselves into. I almost feel guilty for doing this." he said out loud. He glances to his right and we see a much older version of Mavican and next to her we see a tall, muscular young man in his mid 20's who bears a strong resemblance to Ares. "Just wait until they find out about our son." Mavican said with an evil laugh.

Chapter 3

Xena and Gabrielle just finished eating lunch and are starting to clean up the mess. Gabrielle is holding her stomach as if she's going to be sick. Xena gives her partner a concerned look. "You doing alright, Gabrielle?" Xena asked. "I think I'll live." Gabrielle replied, "By the gods, Xena! This is the _last_ time I let you cook anything, Xena! I mean it this time. I feel like Tartarus!" Xena held back a laugh as she watched her friend frantically look for a place to relieve herself in the bushes. "I warned you, Gabrielle. Cooking is not one of my many skills!" Xena said flatly. 

A huge fireball shoots across the room and hits a vase, shattering it to pieces. We see Ares standing next to his son looking proud. "You see that, Kyknos? You should be able to do that!" Ares said as he pointed at the shattered vase. "I'm sorry, father! Maybe if you'd let me become a full god, I'd be able to! Ever consider that?" said Kyknos with his hands on his hips. "Yes" replied Ares; "Too bad you're only half-god." Kyknos sighed. "Yes, father, that is true, but only because you refuse to get me the ambrosia that I have longed for my entire existence!" Ares shook his head. "Kyknos, my boy, if you want that ambrosia, you have to _earn_ it. You know what I want you to do to earn it. Once you do it, it will be yours." Kyknos threw his hands in the air and began to pace back and forth. "How can you ask this of me?" Kyknos shouted, "What makes you think I am any match for her? You can't even best her in battle!" Ares took his son's arm and looked him directly in the eyes. "How many times must I explain this to you? Being a god is not something to take lightly. I was born into it. I understand what it takes to be one." Kyknos jerked his arm away defiantly. "You are not being fair, father!", Kyknos shouted, "Have you not been training me my entire life? Have you not taught me how to use my powers properly? Why do you deny me immortality?" Ares nodded. "Yes, I have trained you. I have done my best to prepare you for the task at hand. I don't think I'm asking too much from you. When you are ready, you know what to do." Kyknos felt his blood begin to boil as he looked at his father. A few moments of silence pass. "Alright, father.", Kyknos began, "Explain to me once more what you wish me to do just so I can decide how I'm going to pull it off." "That's more like it!", Ares said with a grin, "Here's the deal. You track down Xena, the Warrior Princess, and you fight her. If you manage to kill her, you get the ambrosia. If you fail, you get to live out the rest of your life as a mere demi-god like your uncle Hercules, never knowing the ultimate power of immortality. The choice is yours." Kyknos clenched his fists. "I will not fail you, father. I will kill Xena the Warrior Princess, or I'll die trying!" Kyknos storms out of the room with a look of determination on his face. Ares smiled and nodded his head. "That's my boy.", he thought to himself, "I can hardly wait to see this battle. It will be nothing short of a miracle if he does manage to get the better of Xena, but perhaps he'll surprise me."

Chapter 4

Kyknos polished his best armor and sharpened his best sword. He had been preparing for this day his entire life, so why didn't he feel ready for it? His father told him many tales of the great Warrior Princess and of her conquests in battle. What his father didn't tell him, however, was that Xena now fought for the greater good. As far as he knew, Xena was still a bloodthirsty warlord who could rip him in half without much effort. The thought of facing Xena gave him chills down his spine, but he'd never let his father know that. His father would think of it as a weakness, something else that made him less of a god than his father. He started to think about how he could get the upper hand on Xena. Who could he ask for advice? He couldn't ask his father. He surely couldn't ask his mother. She had such a hatred for Xena that the mere mention of her name sent her into an uncontrollable rage. His father found it amusing and would often mention Xena's name in front of her on purpose. He had to stay focused. He didn't have a choice. He slapped himself on the forehead. "Get a grip, Kyknos! You can do this!" he said to himself.

Xena and Gabrielle are walking down a dirt road in the forest. Gabrielle is still a bit sick to her stomach from eating Xena's cooking and places a hand on her tummy hoping to settle it down. Xena gave her a concerned look. "Your stomach still hurts, huh?" Gabrielle nodded. "It's getting better. Don't worry Xena. I've lived through being poisoned, being dragged behind a horse, and being beaten half to death. I'll live through your cooking. Besides", she smiled "You're still a better cook than Joxer was." Xena let out an uncharacteristic chuckle. "Gabrielle, eating a mud pie would be better than Joxer's cooking." Gabrielle laughed. "Very true. So, where are we headed?" "I was thinking we'd head over to Athens. We're not too far from there." Xena replied. "Athens? Why would…Ooohh that's right! Eve is teaching over there, isn't she?" Xena nodded. "It's been a while since I've seen her. I want to make sure she doesn't forget about me." Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's shoulder. "How could she forget about you? Who could forget that their mother is Xena, the Warrior Princess? Why, if I had a mom like you, I..." "Gabrielle" Xena interrupted, "I get it. Thanks."

Kyknos is walking through a marketplace in Athens. People appear to be afraid of him. He figures it's because he's armed so heavily, or because he'd been asking where to find Xena. He walks into a tavern for a drink. The bartender looks him over and asks what he's doing there. "Can't a man come in for a drink without having to explain himself?" he said angrily. The bartender looks worried and replies "Hey man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just figured the God of War drank in better places than this!" Kyknos looks puzzled. "The God of War? I'm no…" Kyknos suddenly remembers that he looks very much like his father and decides to use it to his advantage. "Uhh…That is I'm not here to cause trouble. Just get me a drink." He stammered. After guzzling down the drink, he leaves a dinar on the table and walks outside. He decides to do a little shopping.

Chapter 5

Xena and Gabrielle come upon a clearing in the woods. "There's Athens Marketplace" Xena said with a smile, "Let's go find a blacksmith to re-shoe Argo II and then we'll look for Eve." "I'm right behind you." Gabrielle replied while trying to keep up. Xena had no trouble finding the blacksmith's tent. Gabrielle waited outside while Xena went in with Argo II. The blacksmith recognized her immediately and he got a little nervous. "Hello", Xena began, "I was wondering how much it would be to get my horse some new shoes." "You're Xena, the Warrior Princess, aren't you?" he asked nervously. "Yes, I am. You got a problem with that?" Xena looked at him with an icy stare. The blacksmith put his hands in the air and backed up a few paces. "No no! Of course not! It's just that a man has been asking about you all over town." Xena walked closer to the man. "Alright. Spill it. Tell me everything you know about this man." The blacksmith laughed. "Well, he's offered a pretty nice reward for information leading to you. I'm thinking of collecting it." He smirked. Xena was in no mood to play around with this clown. "O.K. then", she began, "We'll do this the hard way." Xena put the pinch on him and he fell to his knees gasping for air. "You have less than 30 seconds to tell me what I want to know." Xena said coldly. "O.k. O.k. I'll talk!" the man choked out, "He looks a lot like Ares, God of War and he's looking for you! That's all I know, I swear it!" Xena released the pinch on the man. He held this throat and gasped for air. "Pleasure doing business with you." Xena said as she walked towards the door, "By the way, I'll be back in a day or so to pick up my horse. Take good care of her or else." The man nodded his head while trying to stand up. 

Outside the blacksmith's tent, Gabrielle waited impatiently for Xena. "What took you so long?" She asked while tapping her foot. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle. We've got trouble. It seems Ares, or someone who looks like him, has a reward on my head." Xena replied. "But why?" Gabrielle asked, "Ares can find you anytime he wants! Why have someone else do it for him?" Xena got that look in her eyes that she always got when she was ready to kick someone's butt. "I don't know, but I'm going to find this bounty hunter or whatever he is and find out. Why don't you head for that village we passed on the way? You'll be safe there." Gabrielle's face turned red and Xena knew she'd said the wrong thing. "How many times must I tell you this, Xena? I can take care of myself as well as you can, and I'm _not _leaving you!" "Gabrielle…" Xena began to argue, but when she saw the look in her partner's eyes she knew that she'd been beat. "Alright then. Come on." Xena said reluctantly.

Chapter 6

After shopping for a while and asking people if they'd seen Xena, Kyknos was ready to give up and move on to the next town. He'd been looking for Xena for weeks now and getting tired of coming up short. "I don't understand this." he thought to himself, "I am an expert tracker! I've tracked down many prized beasts for supper! Why can't I track Xena?" Kyknos shook his head. "I can't fail. I just can't. I have to find her!" As he passed by the town's biggest temple, he looked up to see the clue that would lead him straight to Xena. He saw a large banner that read "EVE, MESSENGER OF ELI TO APPEAR HERE AT SUNDOWN". "Big deal." He thought to himself, "Why should I want to see her?" Then, he remembered his father telling him about Xena's daughter Eve and how if it weren't for her being born, the Olympian Gods wouldn't be dead. A crooked smile crossed his face. "Oh, Xena…I have you now!" he growled.

Xena was walking toward the woods just outside of town when Gabrielle took her by the arm. "What Gabrielle?" Xena asked with annoyance. "Xena" Gabrielle began, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Xena ran over a list in her head of a hundred things but came up with nothing. "Ummm..I don't think so. What is it?" She asked. "Eve. We promised Eve we'd be there to see her tonight. This will be her biggest audience yet! We can't miss this, Xena!" the bard said with a smile. Xena smacked her forehead with her hand and looked down. "Tartarus! You're right, Gabrielle. We'll just have to start tracking the scum tomorrow morning." Xena said as she started walking back into town. Gabrielle suddenly stopped walking. "Hey Xena?" said the bard with a worried look on her face. "Yes, Gabrielle?" Xena replied with a questioning look. "You don't think that Eve is in any danger, do you? I mean it would be a perfect way to get your attention." Xena turned to face her partner. "It's a possibility. I just hope this guy knows that if he hurts a hair on my daughter's head, I'll kill him and his entire family!" Gabrielle frowned with disapproval. "Xena, you promised me you would never turn into a monster like that again no matter what happens." Xena gave her partner an icy look. "I will _not _lose my daughter the way I lost Solon!" "You won't have to, Xena", Gabrielle interjected, "We're going to prevent it. Now come on. Let's go find Eve." 

Chapter 7

Eve is sitting in a room in the temple by herself meditating when she hears someone enter. A big smile forms on her face as she realizes who is there. "Mother! Gabrielle!" Eve shouted as she got up to greet them. "Hey there, kiddo!", Xena said lovingly as she hugged her daughter, "I've missed you so much!" "I've missed you too, mother", Eve replied as she broke their embrace to give Gabrielle a big bear hug. "Gabrielle I have missed you too!" said Eve as tears of joy began to form in her eyes. "Take it easy, Eve." Gabrielle laughed, "From now on, we'll make sure our visits aren't spaced so far apart."

SUNDOWN… 

The temple was beginning to fill with people from all over Greece. Xena decided it would be best to sit in the back so she could keep an eye on everyone coming in. Xena sat perfectly still and had that far off look in her eyes as if trouble was coming. "What is it, Xena?" Gabrielle asked with concern. "Is that slime ball here?" "He's here alright." Xena said in a low voice, "I can feel him watching us." Gabrielle looked in every direction but saw no sign of any suspicious looking men. She shrugged and sat back in her seat. She figured she might as well enjoy Eve's speech while she was there. Xena was taking care of her well being. What more could she ask for? What more could anyone ask for?

When Eve was finished speaking she got a standing ovation from the crowd. Xena hadn't heard a word of the entire thing, but she still stood and clapped along with everyone else. Gabrielle swelled up with pride and thought about how much Eve had grown as a person. She remembered when Eve was Livia, the Champion of Rome. Now Eve was a messenger for peace. The bard thought about what a great scroll this would make. She looked over at her partner who was still checking the crowd for scum. "Wasn't she wonderful, Xena?" she asked. Without breaking her concentration, Xena simply replied, "Yeah, it was great. She's never sounded better." Gabrielle rolled her eyes knowing Xena's mind was elsewhere.

OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE…

Xena decided it would make more sense for them to wait outside and watch as everyone left. She figured whoever was there looking for her would certainly find her that way. "Do you think he's here?", Gabrielle asked. "Oh, he's here alright." Xena replied. "He's just waiting to make his move." They had been standing behind a tree watching the door for what seemed an eternity, when finally, Kyknos walked through it. Xena spotted the young man who could easily be mistaken for a younger version of Ares. When Xena's eyebrow formed the trademark arch, Gabrielle knew she'd spotted her man. "Is that him?" She asked. "I'd bet my chakram on it", Xena replied coldly.

"Wait here, Gabrielle. This shouldn't take long." 

Chapter 8

Xena drew her sword and walked up to Kyknos with authority. Kyknos had sensed Xena was near and wasn't surprised she found him. He drew his sword and faced Xena. "So, you're Xena, Warrior Princess huh?"

Xena was amazed at how much Kyknos resembled Ares. "Who are you?" Xena asked with a sneer. "And what do you want?" Kyknos grinned. "I guess introductions are in order", he said with a sly grin "I am Kyknos, son of Ares, God of War." "Ares has a son?" Xena asked in a confused tone. "You may recall a woman named Mavican. Last time you saw her, she was hanging from a vine." He replied. Xena paused to think for a moment and then remembered who Mavican was. "Yes. I also recall Ares leaving her there to die." Xena replied. "He told me that she meant nothing to him. Funny, he never mentioned having a kid. I guess you mean nothing to him as well." Xena said sarcastically. Kyknos was getting angry now. "Actually Xena, my father sent me to kill you. After I kill you, he will make me a full god." Xena laughed. "He sent you to kill me? I guess I was right. You really do mean nothing to Ares!" 

Kyknos swung his sword at Xena only to have it blocked. Xena delivers a kick that hits his stomach causing his to fall backward. "You give up yet?" Xena teased. "I'll be asking _you _that soon, Xena!" Kyknos growled as he got up. Xena knocks him back down with a flying kick. Xena let out her famous war cry "Sheeeeeyaaaa!" Kyknos wasn't about to give up yet. He waited for Xena to come closer to him and knocked her down with all the strength he had in his legs. Xena got up effortlessly. "Is that all you got? Didn't Ares teach you anything, little guy?" Xena taunted. Kyknos ran at her swinging his sword. Xena matched him blow by blow. She saw an opening in his technique and kicked the sword out of his hand. Kyknos, shocked that she disarmed him stood still for a moment. Xena used this opportunity to put her special pinch on him. "AAAGGHHH!" Kyknos gasped, "What have you done to me?!" Xena smiled. "I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in seconds unless I release it." He remembered his father telling him about Xena's famous pinch and knew he was beat. "If I can't kill you and prove myself to my father, I don't deserve to live!" He coughed. Gabrielle came running to Xena's side. "Xena you can't kill him! Please don't kill him! This is all Ares' doing. Take it up with _him_!" she begged. Kyknos gave Xena a questioning look. "Is she for real?" he said as he gasped for air. Xena rolled her eyes. "You got a problem with her? You're hardly in any position to criticize." Kyknos was turning blue. "My father says mercy is for the weak. I don't expect it." Xena arched her eyebrow and considered that thought. "Well then...let me be the first to show you it." she said as she took the pinch off of him. "Wha…what have you done? Why did you do that?" Kyknos fumed "I will just keep trying to kill you! I will not return to my father as a failure!" Kyknos leapt up and hit Xena with all of his strength, which sent her flying a few feet. He did a back flip to grab his sword and jumped behind Gabrielle. He held the sword to her throat. Xena's eyes widened with fear. "GABRIELLE!", she shouted. "XENA!" Gabrielle called back with tears in her eyes.

Chapter 9

Kyknos laughed as he looked at Xena's fearful expression. "Ha ha! Looks like I have the upper hand now, Xena!" "Kyknos!" Xena hissed, "If you so much as hurt _one _hair on her head, I swear to the gods I will make your life a living hell! If you've paid close attention to your father's stories of me, you know I can do it!" 

Kyknos smiled. He couldn't help but admire the warrior woman. He had loved hearing stories of her conquests since he was a little boy. "You know, Xena, I don't understand why you travel with this girl. Your army could easily conquer the world if you willed it! A warlord like you would gain much more satisfaction from ruling the world than travelling with an annoying little blonde who talks _way _too much!" "I used to think that way. Now I know there are more important things in life than winning my next battle." Xena said as she gave Kyknos her trademark icy glare. Hearing Xena say such a thing intrigued Kyknos. His father taught him the only things worth living for in life were greed and bloodlust. "What are you saying? You're a bloodthirsty warlord, Xena! You can't deny it! It is who you are. It is what you are. You have been responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent people. All for the thrill of battle! You are my father's Chosen One for Zeus' sake! What could possibly make you want to turn away from that?" Xena looked directly into Gabrielle's eyes and smiled. "Things change. People change. I am not that Xena anymore." Kyknos' eyed widened. "You mean you…you left all of that for _her_?" he said while tightening his grip on the struggling bard. Kyknos shook his head in disbelief. Kyknos feels pain for the first time. He realizes that his arm was cut open when he was sword fighting with Xena.

As Kyknos considers his next move, Xena throws her chakram at him. It breaks the belt holding his armor on, his pants fall down to his ankles, and then it returns to Xena's hand. Kyknos is shocked by this and instinctively drops everything to pull his pants back up. Xena smiles smugly through her icy stare. Gabrielle, seeing an opportunity to get away, quickly runs behind Xena. "You o.k. Gabrielle?" Xena asked. "Yes, I'm fine." The bard replied. Kyknos is embarrassed and angry over this turn of events. Xena lets out her famous war cry and leaps toward Kyknos knocking him down. Xena is sitting on top of him now with her sword in both hands ready to strike him with a fatal blow. "My how the tables have turned." Xena said with a wide smile. Kyknos struggles, but he can't get away this time. He gets tears in his eyes as he realizes his mortality. He doesn't want to die. He looks to the sky and shouts. "Is this what you wanted, father? Is this how you want my life to end? Is that why you sent me on this quest?" 

Chapter 10

Ares appears in a flash of light in front of them. "Hello, son." Ares smiled. "I see you've met Xena. She's really something isn't she?" Xena doesn't look up at Ares. She keeps her eyes on Kyknos just in case he tries anything. "Hello Ares." Xena said coldly. "What took you so long?" Ares snaps his fingers and Kyknos vanishes from underneath Xena and appears at his side. "Sorry, but I can't let you kill my only son, Xena. I know he's not much of a warrior, but he's all I've got right now." Ares said with a shrug. Xena gets up and points her sword at Ares. "Ares" Xena began, "Take your kid and get outta here!" Ares laughed. "Well son" Ares said "Looks like Auntie Xena has had enough play time with you for one day." "Ares!" Xena called out, "Before you go, I want you to know one thing." Ares smiles at Xena. "What's that?" he asked. "If Junior ever comes near Gabrielle and I again, he'll get more than a flesh wound from me!" Ares laughs playfully. "Always ready to kick butt. That's what I love about you, Xena. Until we meet again!" Ares and Kyknos vanish in a flash of light. 

The Next Day…

Xena and Gabrielle are staying at an inn in Athens. They are in the dining area having lunch. Gabrielle is picking at her food. Xena looks concerned. "You sure you're alright, Gabrielle?" Gabrielle nods. "I'm fine, really I am. It's just been a long day. Plus, I hate to think that Ares has reproduced! Remember when he offered to raise Eve with you?" Xena nods. "Yeah. Unfortunately" she replied. "Did you consider accepting his offer?" Xena thought for a moment. "It was tempting, but I couldn't go through with it. It would've meant leaving you behind, and gods know Ares would've turned me back into the bloodthirsty monster that I once was. I only regret that I missed seeing Eve grow up." Xena sighed sadly. "Hey" Gabrielle interrupted, "You did what you thought was right at the time. We weren't supposed to be 'dead' for 25 years." Xena nodded in agreement. "Do you think Kyknos will return and try to kill you again?" Gabrielle asked, "He might not be so easy to beat next time." Xena shrugged. "If he returns one day, we'll be ready for him. I've knocked Ares flat on his butt plenty of times. I'm pretty sure I can handle his son too." Gabrielle laughed. "You're right, Xena. Now let's hurry up and finish eating so we can catch Eve's speech tonight. You missed her last one you know." "By the gods! You're right! You'll have to fill me in on the details so she doesn't find out." Xena replied. "No problem" said Gabrielle with a laugh, "Now you have no excuse but to sit and listen to one of my stories." "I hope you're happy, Ares!" Xena mumbled to herself.

THE END.


End file.
